


Hate

by chileancarmenere



Series: Wishing In The Dark [8]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/pseuds/chileancarmenere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has his chance to fight Zevran, Isabela and Merrill to defend Danarius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics at the beginning are from I Don't Mind If You Don't Mind by Ron Pope.

_My blood runs red from the streets to the sewers_

 _To the blue black ocean_

 _I’m caught in the tide but I don’t mind if you don’t mind_

 

Only Master’s broad shoulder interposed between him and the two women prevented him from lunging forwards and tearing out their hearts in that instant. Master had told him that they threatened him. It was his duty, it was his life’s responsibility to protect Master to the last of his strength.

The blond elf raised the hairs on the back of his neck. His intuition told him that something was wrong with that elf; his smile was too smooth, his speech too rapid. Why should he carry so many daggers? However, he knew from experience that Master did not want his input, so he stayed silent, glowering at the other elf.

Master looked pleased. With the tip of his staff, he tilted the human woman’s chin up. She glared at him fearlessly. A fearless opponent is one to be treated with caution. He shifted his stance a little bit.

“Bring me the bounty,” Master said, addressing one of the guards without looking away from the pirate’s face. The guard bowed swiftly and backed out of the room, returning shortly with a heavy bag of gold, which Master handed to the elf with a pleased smile. “Nice doing business with you. A skilled assassin is a good asset. I don’t believe I caught your name?”

The elf smiled, and in that smile, Fenris read disaster. “I have no name for you.” In a single smooth movement, the elf swung the bag of gold at Master’s face with his right hand, and with his left, threw a dagger to the pirate. She caught it with bound hands, slipping the knots in a moment, while the elven woman clapped her hands together and swung them outwards, radiating a pulse of invisible force that knocked all the guards back.

The bag of gold collided with Master’s face with a solid _crack_ , and Master staggered back, cursing in Arcanum. Fenris had his sword out and ready before he got a good look at Master’s face; the bag of gold had broken his nose, and blood was everywhere. “Kill them!” Master ordered in a voice clogged with blood.

Fenris slid into his battle stance, sweeping a grand arc with his blade. The elven assassin leaped backwards, and the pirate smashed a bottle against the floor, creating a dark cloud that the three dissolved into. Fenris cursed, spinning around in the smoke. A flash of lightning to his left caught his attention, and he leaped into the air, jumping clear of the smoke cloud. The elven mage and Master were dueling with magic, flashes of light and impossible sounds echoing through the room. He feared to interrupt, in case one of the spells went awry and injured Master. Instead, he turned and sought out the pirate and assassin.

A guard gurgled and fell behind him, blood seeping from his mouth. Through the slowly clearing haze, Fenris caught a glimpse of blond hair as the assassin moved away. “Venhedis,” he swore under his breath, sprinting after him. The assassin tried to dodge to the side behind a plant, but Fenris lunged out and managed to grab a shoulder, yanking him sideways and down. The elf slid down almost gracefully, lifting a dagger to block as Fenris raised his sword, ready to cleave the traitorous elf in two.

Before he could bring the sword down, however, the pirate appeared as if from nowhere, catching the sword between two daggers and pulling it away. He snatched it back before she dragged it away completely, but the distraction allowed the assassin to slip away. Furious, he turned on the pirate, lashing out as hard as he could with the flat of his sword. She took it hard in the stomach, and he threw her halfway across the room. She slammed into a pillar, fell to the ground, and lay still.

“Isabela!” the elven mage screamed, and there was a brilliant flash of light from the other side of the room, and Master crumpled. Pirate forgotten, Fenris ran to Master. He was stirring feebly, but not strong enough to move yet, so Fenris slung him over his shoulders. He had to get Master to safety first, and then, with rage pulsing in his lyrium, he would personally kill the elven mage.


End file.
